pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gregory Exploit
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket God Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Glitches page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JSquish (Talk) 01:53, July 2, 2011 Hey, its great to have someone else helping out this wiki and thanks for stopping the vandalism it gets kind of annoying around here it happens every once in a while. Oh and report the wiki contributer to JSquish, JSquish can ban people. IPod Fan 15:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Removed Hey, Just thought I should let you know that the vandal you reported with the IP '58.169.165.162' who was replacing content with rather inappropriate things has been blocked. Pocketcow 05:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Where have I been Hello, Gregory E., and thank you for all your editing. As to the question of where I have been, I took a break from editing for a little, as it gets tiring when all i do is edit. However, I promise I will continue editing, and am happy to see new faces such as your own editing here. Regards, JSquish 01:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) That New User Yes, this new user (you know the one I am talking about, I'm not gonna go and copy and paste his name) is certainly causing trouble. If he keeps up these grammatical errors something will be done, but for now I will help you simply editing his work. JSquish 06:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) You might wanna edit your user page, MacargoMan is a dormant editor, not an active editor. Thanks alot Thanks for welcoming me again Exploit. Have you seen my new page. check it now Ninja Pygmy Contest Thankyou, Hello Greg, Natiscool here. I want to thank you for welcoming me back to the Pocket God Wiki. I may have a play around with the colours, but I will see how the poll goes first, as people may still want the old one back. (I changed it to blue for now :P) Natiscool 05:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Police Force I think that your police force is quite a good idea, I will do some coding to try and implement this in with the wiki. I'll tell you what I'm doing as I go. Natiscool 05:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Another message from Natiscool Hey Greg, ok I found another colour and am coding it in. I won't be too long. Edit: Done, also I see you changed your voting. :P Natiscool 05:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. What I'm thinking is making some templates for the 'force' and some other things. I basically take ideas from other wikis and put them into 'my' format. Glad you like it. I'm sure he will freak out, but yes, the next project will be the Police Force, and yes, I don't like white :P. Natiscool 05:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Harold; last I remember said that he couldn't edit as much as he used to. But maybe hes having a break, Oh and btw heres a teaser for the police. That's all I'll be doing for now, I'm having a break. Natiscool 05:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL I didnt even notice, Good Night Natiscool 05:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Template Done! I have finished the police Templete. To add it to your page type Edit: Oh wow, I didn't see all of those errors. But I saw that you fixed it up. Thanks, Natiscool 09:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Police Force Team Hey Greg, I think that you should be the owner of the Task Force, as I wouldn't have much to work on it because I have a new project coming around for this Wiki and I will also be busy on the forums. I think that all the people you suggested would be a great idea. Natiscool 23:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Wiki http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Zeldapedia:Temple_of_Courage - That's where I got the idea from Natiscool 05:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) New JTU update Hey, It's pretty fun, you can decapitate the zombie pygmies with an axe, they bop around on the screen without any of their limbs :P. You should try it as soon as you get your ipod back. Natiscool 07:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) About the battle of the wiki, we already have 4 votes, so I think that it is going pretty well. Natiscool 07:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the Accident Sorry Gregory Exploit, but while changing the Glitches page I Published it but it said SOMEONE else is also editing it, then all of the sudden everything got messed up. Sorry. I was scared someone will ban me or maybe worse. Jacob Chang 07:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) By the way, thanks for gaining trust on me! :) Hi Again Hi Greg, Thanks for the message I will try to fix my Grammar Mistakes. I was 110.77.138.35 because there were problems with my account. You can just call me Jac or Jacob. Thanks!! Jacob Chang 09:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the wiki mod Sure! You can work as a mod for the battle of the wiki. I won't have much time with this as I've got a lot of work to do. Natiscool 07:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Pocket God Forums Hey Greg!(May I call you that?) Can you tell me what does the Pocket God Forums do? Jacob Chang 10:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. Welcome to the wiki. I'm glad to see more editors. I used to edit here a lot, but I don't have the motivation anymore because Wikia changed the skin (layout) of wikis and ruined them, plus I edited for over year. I found this wiki in a state of neglect when I found it, only being 30 articles that could do with a clean-up. I made heaps of articles as an Unregistered Contributer, and then JSquish arrived and helped. We essentially built the wiki. Just check my profile if you wanna see my edits, and there's some cool blogs you could check out if you're interested. I don't know why I'm saying this. But anyway, welcome to the wiki! I hope you help alot. Regards, MagcargoMan 08:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Where's JSquish? Well, on Dead Rising Wiki they call me 'Mag'. You can use that if you want. MagcargoMan 04:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I gave you a shout-out on my user page. I'll probably make a few articles when Pocket God Ep 40 comes out. MagcargoMan 09:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't have JTU or a facebook account. That was another reason for my decline in edits. However, JTU is now out on iPod, so I'll get it soon. MagcargoMan 10:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Greg, but I'm not aloud to add you on Pocket God Facebook. IPod Fan 22:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gregory, do you have any idea what the next JTU update is or the next Facebook update is? Just curious if you know. Oh, and how do you find so many glitches? IPod Fan 22:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for taking so long to respond. I do not have the comics either. MagcargoMan 09:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) In Response First of all I have no idea what canonical means (kinda pathetic). Second of all the quest titles are werid on facebook some are capitalized some aren't but thats how they are in facebook. IPod Fan 22:21, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for explaining the word canonical (I actually learned something today, wow summer break you really learn nothing). I actually just looked it up before you explained it! IPod Fan 22:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Ikk! Haha, I knew about this wikia for a while, and I'm a regular contributer at Wikipedia, so I know my Way around. :P [[User:Mr. Ikk|'Mr.']][[User talk:Mr. Ikk|''' Ikk']] 06:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Wiki removed JSquish removed Battle of the Wiki from the front page, so no one will know about it. I will talk to him about it. Natiscool 23:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Noting Hey Greg; I saw the IP there at the Battle of the WIki, thanks for clearing that up. :P And by the way, I'm giving a PGF member 900 Oogles if they submit the 48,000th post, not including the Pygmies, obviously. XD [[User:Mr. Ikk|'Mr.]][[User talk:Mr. Ikk| Ikk']] 07:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Absence Sorry that I didn't log in for weeks in the wiki. I went to another country and my computer at my home coudn't work. ::::: Jacob Chang 09:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Looks like you fixed it. It looks fixed to me :/. I checked the history and saw that you fixed it yourself. Good job. I gtg anyway. Natiscool 22:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hey Greg. This user has vandalised. Letting you know. [[User:Mr. Ikk|'Mr.]][[User talk:Mr. Ikk| Ikk']] 06:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Renaming those images They have been renamed appropriately and their redirects deleted. JSquish 21:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Greg, I miss them too. Im talking the Ikk now, you should get steam and join the fun! Natiscool 06:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Yep. :P [[User:Mr. Ikk|'Mr.]][[User talk:Mr. Ikk| Ikk']] 06:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Johnny 444 I banned him for 10 years, (I extended it) as JSquish had only banned him for one. Natiscool 21:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hero? Tell them to make a new rank called Hero. And make me one :P. Jokes Natiscool 22:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) LOL that was me, nat. Soz (For the forums... Cause everyone is cheering for me :P) LOL, I was joking btw Natiscool 05:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Permanent Banning Unfortunately, whenever I block someone, it is only for a year. If you can find a way to permanently ban someone (including this Johnny person, I agree with you, he means trouble) please tell me! Thanks! JSquish 02:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Pocket God Wiki Down? i keep losing connection to Pocket God Wiki and other wikias, are you getting the same problem? Natiscool 09:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gregory, nat here. Just to let you know that I got banned from Pocket God Forums (10 days). So if your wondering where I have been = banned. Yeah, so I was wondering if you could give me the challenges so I could do them and give them back to you/Ikk. Then maybe you could PM them to one person on my team. Thanks, Natiscool 04:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for taking so long to respond Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't check my messages in ages, I don't really edit anymore. I edited for a least a year. So I'm kinda over it now, especially beacuse I have other things to do. I'm kinda getting bored of Pocket God. Maybe it's because of the rate of updates (months). Maybe there's not much to do anymore. I'll probably get Journey To Uranus, but I don't think you'll see me here anymore. Regards, MagcargoMan 03:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. That "chill on Ice Island" was pretty funny. BanTheCow. Talk. We're not on the forums now, so talk. [[User:Mr. Ikk|'Ikk']][[User talk:Mr. Ikk|' (talk)]] 00:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, go onto that PGW Chat thing so this isn't much of a hassle. [[User:Mr. Ikk|'''Ikk]]''' (talk)''' 00:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello I use this Wiki every day and make a few contribututions as well a day. I was just wondering, if I find a vandal,how do I ban him/her? Ldogec You don't. There are ample amounts of people here who administrate and deal with any vandalizism that occurs. If we ever need any help, we'll ask you, not vice versa. BanTheCow Please sign your posts next time... thanks... Gregory Exploit 07:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC)